Unexpected
by MY0LAST0REQUEST
Summary: The Doctor has finally allowed himself to fall in love when something terrible happens or so it seems unless its wonderful. The outcome will change his life forever...A very AU story of The Doctor and Clara...with a very different side of Jack...T for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This Idea came to me and its very AU but I really like it and I hope you will to. Please send me feedback and let me know if I should continue or not.

It all started with one word. It had always started with just one simple word and that one word had always and will always be the same

"RUN" he said as he tugged my upper arm and looked at me with pleading eyes that begged me to just take his hand and trust him to save me.

But until that moment it had never really been that easy. I was not someone who anyone ever thought about talking to yet alone saving so why was this handsome young man begging for me to follow him.

I didn't have time to think about it. The building around me was slowly falling apart as the flames demonically licked the walls and sucked the air out but I still stood my eyes locked on his as if time stood still.

Truthfully I didn't need saving i've died a thousand times and I come right back. I was in no extreme danger but he was so for some unknown reason Iet him guide me out of the room I had called mine no longer than a month leaving behind everything I owned and ran.

He calls himself the Doctor not Jim not John or Steve The Doctor and what a man. It has been two years or so since he saved me from the burning building it was kind of hard to tell seeing as were traveling in time and space. Your probably starting to think i'm crazy but I can assure you i'm not. For once in my life I actually feel valued, cared for and dare I say even a little bit important. I also feel guilt because I am hiding such a huge secret from him and if I tell him i'm afraid that this will all be over and I will be heart broken.

Im not quite sure when it happened (Me falling in love with the doctor) Somewhere after him saving me from the aftermath of the explosion and before he saved me from the Cyberman who was just seconds from attempting to upgrade me. Maybe it was when heard me crying after a nightmare inside my room in the TARDIS and wiped my tears and held me until I fell asleep. He has told me that was the moment he knew that he loved me.

ahh yes from what his friends have told me this is not something that has happened before. Jenny has told me many times about his past heartbreaks and how he was never able to completely trust and open up in fear of losing them. It still puzzled me every day as to why it was any different with me. His affection, love, loyalty it all has meant so much to me and as I lay on the ground my blood pooling around me as the doctor sobbed cradling my small form that I realized that this is exactly why.

I wanted to tell him to hold on that everything would be ok and I was going to be fine. That my body would repair itself and that I would be good as new in a matter of minuets. But Instead I am being selfish, i'm enjoying the last moments before his trust in me is gone and i am sent back to my lonely life as an immortal twenty one year old women.

As my heart stops beating he kisses my forehead

"I am so sorry my Love"

and then the world went black as it had so many times before.

Gasping for air I awoke. My now completely healed body lays on a bed in the TARDIS med bay and my eyes focused and locked onto a pair of very puzzled and hurt ones that belonged to the man I love and I opened my mouth to explain but he spoke before I could speak.

"Your immortal?" he said hurt heavy in his tired voice.

"If that is what you call it then yes" I replied and he lost all control

"YOU LIED TO ME CLARA YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDNT KNOW WHO YOUR FATHER IS"

"But I truly don't Doctor. I told you my mother told me it was a one night stand and my father was gone when she woke up"

"So your telling me that you had no idea that Your father is Jack Harkness"

DUN DUN DUN!


	2. Please don

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the second chapter I hope you like it. Please review I need feedback.

Chaper 2

"Jack Harkness?" I said puzzled and The Doctor buried his head in his hands.

"Oh you really have no idea do you?" He sighed and showed me the computer screen that was flashing the words 'DNA match Jack Harkness'

"So this man is my father? How do you know him? Do you know what I cant die?"

The Doctor nodded again locking eyes with mine looking torn. It was like a part of him didn't want to tell me and the other part knew that he had to.

"He used to travel with me, and something happened and he died but someone brilliant, Someone special saved him." he ran his hands through his hair and I had to stop myself from smoothing it out afterword like I am used to.

"When he came back he was immortal." He continued "But that doesn't quite explain how you are. He has had other children, only one that i've met but she aged just fine."

I looked at him shocked I have a sister and possibly more siblings?

"So my father? Is he a bad man?"

"Oh no no no Love your father is a good man. A very good man, who just gets around more than his fare share."

"Interesting. Well I hope I don't follow in his footsteps with that."

The Doctor looked at me with Horror in his eyes "I should hope not! You are mine and i don't intend on sharing you, ever." I tired to hide the relief that washed over me.

"Your not going to leave me since I hid this from you?" I questioned I felt like I was tip toeing across thin ice as The Doctor turned his back to me a minuet and pulled our a scanner. Not saying a word he turned back to me no expression on his features. He gently ran the scanner over me and till it made a quiet beeping sound. The computer screen changed.

'Immortal'

I looked at him pleading with him to say something.

"Clara my beautiful Clara" he said almost a whisper as he lifted his hand to gently cup my face in his hand. "I am hurt that you felt I would leave you...Ever...I am sad that you felt the need to hide this from me. But I would be lying to you if I had said that I didn't notice that you haven't aged a day since you walked into the TARDIS. He took his other hand and intertwined our fingers together. "I love you Clara, Unconditionally I will never leave you as long as you want me. That word on the screen only makes me more sure. Ive always been so afraid of letting myself get close to anyone because they half to leave, but Clara I let you in. I knew eventually you would wither away in my arms but now..if you want...we could have a real future."

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of his hand on my face and leaned into it.

"Say something Clara" he said his voice shaking

"I love you silly man, Im not going anywhere." and I laughed "Your suck with me"

He smiled "Very well then, I guess we will just half to make do with each other"

I nodded "yes it would seem so" I said jumping off of the the med bay bed and kissing him hard. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close for a moment before burying his face in my hair and mumbling something.

"What was that?" I asked and he grunted

"Now were going to half to go on a Harkness hunt" and with that he pulled me out of the med bay.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. As I said before please review!


End file.
